The All New Super Friends Hour (Episode 6)
The Enforcer Wonder Woman and Aquaman must prevent an evil villain called the Enforcer, and his henchpersons, from taking over a hidden city on a South Pacific island. Error The show's announcer mentioned Wonder Woman and Superman were involved in this episode's crimefighting task. It was actually Aquaman, not Superman; although Superman was seen in the Hall of Justice scenes. Safety From above, Superman discovers two boys riding double on a bicycle and heading for a big crack in the sidewalk. Superman swoops down and at the last second save the boys from getting into harm's way. Superman reminds the boys the importance of bicycle safety. One of the boys mentioned he learned such rules in school recently. Among the rules include riding a bicycle on the road instead of the sidewalk and with the flow of traffic, walking a bicycle across a street, and hand signals for right or left turns. Shark In an attempt to show off in front of two girls, a boy wants to prove his courage by diving into shark-infested waters to gather rocks. Eventually, a shark sees him, and he swims to the boat, which quickly capsizes. The Wonder Twins and Gleek cut their day at the carnival short in order to rescue the boys from the shark. De-Coder (Part I) Batman and Robin are decending down a cliff and discover a cave. "CAVE" makes up the first part of the code word which is a key element in "Planet of the Neanderthals". Planet of the Neanderthals Varko's evil time machine transforms modern day people into cavepersons, and modern-day landscape to a prehistoric type, and threatens the world with evil cavepersons and dinosaurs. The Super Friends must find the time machine to reverse the effects and bring Varko to justice. De-Coder (Part II) While Batman and Robin are inside the cave, they hear someone coming. It's a woman, and what perfect timing, because the clue for the second part of the code word is the opposite of woman. De-Coder (Solution) Before Batman and Robin drove away, the female mountain climber reminded them they forgot about the secret code word. The place she was in was a "CAVE", and the opposite of woman was "MAN". Put them together and you form "CAVEMAN", which was a key element from "Planet of the Neanderthals". Magic (Part I) At the Superfriends Magic Theater, Wonder Woman shows the viewers a trick where a glass of water can successfully balance on top of a playing card. Flood of Diamonds Aquaman and Green Lantern must travel to South Africa to save diamond miners from a collapsing mine. Magic (Part II) Before the conclusion of "Flood of Diamonds", Wonder Woman reveals the secret on how the glass of water was able to stay on the edge of a playing card without spilling. A piece of another playing card is cut vertically in half and taped onto the back of a playing card, and folded inward. When the deck is shuffled, you should keep the card with the taped piece on the bottom, and alwsys use it for the trick. Fold the taped piece outward, and the glass of water can successfully be balanced without spilling. Health From the sky, Superman's x-ray vision discovers a bear chasing after a boy, running very close to boy, who luckily arrives back at his cabin safe from harm's way. Superman reminded the boy the reason for not running so fast - he apparently skipped breakfast, and didn't have enough fuel to run faster. The boy vowed never to make the same mistake again and did eat breakfast in the end. Better late than never! Category:Episodes